Agents of DIO
The の手下|DIO no Teshita}} are the tentatively-named primary antagonistic force in the original universe of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, with its members appearing in Phantom Blood, Battle Tendency, Stardust Crusaders, Diamond Is Unbreakable and Stone Ocean. Description The group is composed of the many people Dio Brando has gathered around him through sheer charisma and due to his various desires of dominating the world, finding "Heaven", and destroying the Joestar Group. Even after DIO's death, the remnants of his group appear in later parts. In Part 6, DIO's followers serve as major antagonists continuing his legacy. Phantom Blood Dio meets Wang Chan who becomes his first loyal subordinate. He steals theStone Mask from the Joestar Manor and uses it to become a vampire after killing George Joestar I. He then creates an army of Zombies under his control including Jack the Ripper, Bruford, Tarkus, Doobie, Adams, Page, Jones, Plant, and Bornnam. Dio's group was nearly exterminated by the Joestar Group at Windknight's Lot during the night of December 2nd 1888. Dio's last known servant Wang Chan died during the sinking of the ship and Dio is trapped inside his coffin with Jonathan's body. Battle Tendency Although Dio supposedly died after the events of Phantom Blood and his followers thought to be killed by Jonathan Joestar and his allies, there were some minions that survived, including a bloodsucking zombie which disguised itself as a major squad leader in the . He was later killed by Lisa Lisa as revenge for George Joestar II's murder. The man responsible for the stone mask that caused Dio's rise to power, Kars is revealed. Dio also unintentionally convinces Straizo to betray the Joestar group. Stardust Crusaders Nearly a hundred years later in 1983, DIO resurfaces when his coffin is pulled out of the ocean's depths by a group of treasure hunters and obtains a Stand from Enya the Hag when a certain Diavolo sells five Arrows to Enya. With Enya as his adviser, DIO forms a new group mainly consisting of human Stand users and only a few Vampires. In secret, he befriends an Italian priest named Enrico Pucci, whom he names his successor in the event of his death and impregnates 4 women with his children. He recruits members from all around the world, primarily mercenaries and manipulates many of them with large sums of money like Hol Horse. For more hesitant or untrustworthy followers, DIO uses flesh buds to enthrall them, such as Noriaki Kakyoin and Jean Pierre Polnareff but even Enya had a spore secretly planted in her brain. During the fifty days it takes for the third Joestar Group to travel to Egypt, DIO's minions are defeated one at a time as they try to assassinate the Joestar. Although DIO fails to achieve his goal and the majority of his group is defeated once again, he and Vanilla Ice succeed in killing half of the Joestar Group before their deaths. Diamond is Unbreakable Yoshihiro Kira and Nijimura's Father were recruited by DIO in the past and both retrieved a Bow and Arrow from Enya. As a result, many citizens of Morioh gained Stands, including the sons of the aforementioned. After Dio's death, Nijimura's father suffered a horrific transformation that left him unable to die. Yoshihiro defected and turned his attention to helping his son achieve his goals instead. Yoshihiro and his son are killed by Josuke and the new Joestar group while Mr. Nijimura befriends them. Vento Aureo While the group itself isn't involved the man responsible for Dio getting his Stand (and sequentially Parts 3, 4, and 6) Diavolo appears and is opposed by Dio's son Giorno. Girono eventually defeats Diavolo and takes over his organization. Stone Ocean The final remaining servants of DIO's group are Enrico Pucci and Johngalli A with the goal of avenging DIO by killing Jotaro Kujo and his daughter, Jolyne Cujoh. Pucci desires to continue DIO's dream of finding Heaven and recruits DIO's sons (except Giorno) as well as the prison staff and inmates to help him defeat the Joestar Group. Pucci does succeed in killing the Joestars and their allies, and almost manages to create a world where everyone will see their Fate. However, Emporio kills him before he is able to do so, making the world free of DIO's influence. In the alternate universe, the deceased Joestars and their friends are reborn as alternative counterparts, with different lives and memories. Members Allies * Pillar Men ** Kars ** Wamuu ** Esidisi ** Santana * Passione ** Diavolo/Vinegar Doppio Enemies * Jonathan Joestar * Robert E. O. Speedwagon * William A. Zeppili * Poco * Tonpetty * Dire * Straizo * Lisa Lisa * Joseph Joestar * Caesar A. Zeppili * Jotaro Kujo * Noriaki Kakyoin * Jean Pierre Polnaref * Muhammad Avdol * Iggy * Josuke Higashikata * Okuyasu Nijimura * Koichi Hirose * Rohan Kishibe See Also * Egypt 9 Glory Gods Site Navigation Category:DIO's group Category:Antagonists Category:Part 1 Antagonists Category:Part 2 Antagonists Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Part 4 Antagonists Category:Part 6 Antagonists